


【OK】「今夜は星が降らないな。」

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】「今夜は星が降らないな。」

这夜没有星。

「哇，真漂亮的房子。」  
对方踢掉靴子走了进来，四处张望个不停，而晃司没答话。他端起一旁的波本酒瓶，再度灌上一大口，火焰炙烤般的辛辣疼痛，从舌尖蔓延至喉管，接着一路烧灼到胃部，换回片刻的温暖与安宁。  
他忽然很想哭，为那些存在又或不存在，遥远又或不遥远的理由。  
对方看了看他手中几乎见底的细长酒瓶。「喝这么多呀…能行吗？」他问。  
这家伙是不是太聒噪了？晃司无视了他的问话，但他已没时间去找另一个了。  
「没事哟。」  
用敷衍的声音安抚着，他抬眸，懒散的目光射向对方。这是他今晚第一次正眼看他。那人有张干净稚嫩的脸，瞳眸澄澈、黑发齐整，身形高大而英挺。  
……的确和那家伙有点像呢。  
晃司不禁发出一声自嘲的轻笑。像，又不像。这世上终究不会有第二个他。  
「…谁都一样吧。不是你的话，这个也好那个也罢，根本没有差别。」  
他喃喃自语着，声音轻不可闻，接着耳畔响起对方困惑的询问。  
「你说什么？」  
「…没什么，你先去洗澡吧。」  
「真是个怪人。…浴室是那边吗？」  
对方抱怨着走向走廊的彼端，于是世界重归沉寂。

晃司独自穿行在涩谷的人潮中，本应熟悉的道路，此刻却只令他感到无限陌生。  
受到指引般地，他忽然回头望去。果然，正如预料中一般，那家伙站在本应矗立着纪念碑的位置，对他展露微笑。  
晃司跑向他，呼喊他的名字。雪片纷纷扬扬地洒落，铺散于那家伙的肩头，细碎而精致。  
「不要走……」  
他抱住他，泪水不由自主地扑漱漱掉落，融化了彼此身上的雪。  
「…不要再离开我了。你根本没有死对不对，一切都是骗我的不是吗。」  
对面的人却没说话，只是缄默地注视着他，晶莹的液体从他眼中滑落，流星般坠往两人脚下，接着消失无踪。  
他们相顾饮泣，那家伙忽然回抱住他，接着是绵长的亲吻。他的身体像那块铜碑一般冰冷，嘴唇却是温热的。  
然后，他醒了。寝被温暖，长夜冷寂。

此刻。  
晃司瘫倒在床上，瘫倒在昨晚的被子上。他已有些醉了，于是现实变得氤氲，梦的幻象却愈发炽热。  
「像你这样的大明星，应该有过不少床伴吧。」  
这僭越的提问令晃司无声地皱了皱眉，最终却还是什么也没说。嘴唇被抵住，他象征性地反抗了一下，也就由他去了。  
游走于肌肤之上的手指温吞而陌生，润滑剂的触感却是冰冷的。黏滑的膏状物连同对方的指尖一起挤入身体，并不能引发任何幻梦。  
「会痛吗？」  
对方体贴的询问声，却只令人愈发烦躁不堪，幸而酒精的后劲不断涌上，视野亦随之变得模糊不清。  
这样也好……他想。如若无法置换，虚无便等同于安全。  
对方的声音仍有一搭没一搭地传来，「我还没成年呢……」他说。  
「是吗，那你还是个孩子啊……」他说。

我们认识的时候，也都还未成年呢。  
是不是啊，……尾崎。

那家伙抱着吉他，斜斜坐在窗台上，一双长腿俏皮地前后晃荡。他用手指灵巧地拨弄琴弦，看上去既幼稚、又寂寞。  
阳光从他头顶洒落，白花花的一片。那家伙忽然叫他的名字。「吉川…」，接着从窗台跳下。他凑近他，身上还挂着那把厚重的小家伙，陈旧的木地板被他踩得咯咯直响。  
他隔着吉他亲吻他，那东西的弦抵在他身上磨来蹭去，发出锵锵的噪音。他们都没打算伸舌头，于是这吻清浅而短暂，就像两个闹着玩的小孩一样。  
两人都对这越矩靠近的意义心知肚明，但谁也不会将它付诸言语。他们惶恐地灌醉自己，然后什么也没发生过般地，继续醉生梦死着每一天。

「我可以进去吗？」  
对方把黏稠的液体涂满他的内部，小心询问着。「快……」晃司发出焦急地催促。方才的回忆令他胸腔发痛，令他分辨不清自己究竟是想要铭记还是想要遗忘。  
「你在真好呢……」他口齿模糊地说着醉话，拉过对方浴袍的领口，强迫他与自己接吻，试图赶走刚刚脑海中上演的一切。是的，有他在真好啊，至少他无需一个人面对这些，至少他还拥有转移视线的契机。  
「吉川先生，你好美。」  
晃司听见对方语气真挚的发言，然后有什么异物挤入身体。很痛，即使那里已经过充分的润滑，却仍无法一下子适应，他却忽然笑了。  
就这样痛下去吧，他喜欢疼痛，就像喜欢酒精那样。他与它们相互利用，装作被它们夺去意识，然后将这只会令人徒增悲伤的世界整个遗忘。  
「不要『先生』，来，『吉川』，这样叫我…」  
他命令着，用身体紧紧绞住对方。对方发出难耐的呻吟声，「吉川……」，他乖巧地改变了称呼，轻柔地把他坚硬的异物推向更深。  
啊……尾崎。晃司在心里唤着那家伙的名字，「抱紧我……」  
「吉川，」尾崎声音温柔，一如往昔，「吉川…」  
他在他体内，晃司清晰地意识到这一点。他们前所未有地紧密结合在一起，而他，正被他拥入怀中。  
「不要……」晃司的声音，似命令也似哀求，「…不要离开我……」  
「好，我答应你。」  
伴随着从不敢想往的承诺，尾崎把全部的他，都埋进晃司之中。

「啊……啊嗯…呜…………」  
毫不掩饰地发出呻吟，晃司沉溺在快感与痛楚的浪潮之中。如若对象是尾崎，…只要对象是尾崎，无论什么都令他感到安心。  
「哈………啊……唔……」尾崎、尾崎…「…再来……」  
「舒服吗……」  
尾崎试探着询问，探寻着晃司的敏感处，一次又一次将自己推向更深。快感如此强烈，以至于连丝毫的违和都不复存在。晃司紧紧抱住身上摇动的人，失而复得的悸恸，令他无论如何也不愿放开手臂。  
「吉川……你好缠人啊……」  
尾崎声音宠溺地吐着槽，也将他抱得更紧。  
「哈……啊…都是你的错……混蛋、混蛋……」晃司一边喘息，一边咒骂对方，「……这些年，我真的…好痛苦啊……都是你的错……」  
「对不起，都是我的错……」  
晃司的眼角有泪水淌落，然后被尾崎轻柔拭去。「……不要走…求你……别离开我……别…」他也听见了自己声音里的哭腔，「……死。」  
对方没有说话，只是加快了抽送的速度。白光不断在视网膜炸裂，苦涩融进快感之中，复杂的情感太深太多，负责盛装的胸腔崩坏一般剧烈地疼痛着，它们便纷纷化作咸涩的雨水涌出眼眶。  
「啊……啊……」高潮降临的瞬间，意识如同从高空掷落的玻璃瓶，炸裂成破碎的星。他紧握着对方温暖的手指，身体颤抖着，被雨水模糊的眼眸什么也看不见了。  
「尾崎……尾崎…………」  
他终于还是不由自主地喊出那家伙的名字，躺在污水之中，任凭从天降落的雨将他淹没。他已分辨不出哪些是雨、哪些是破碎的威士忌酒液，而哪些是自己的眼泪，他也分辨不出此刻是1998、1988抑或遥远的未来。旧日的回忆总是遥远而朦胧，唯独那家伙的背影一向清晰。  
他总是幻影一般出现在他面前，笑着呼唤他的名字，「吉川，吉川……」  
如若他想捕捉幻象，幻象便粉碎无踪。他只能站在铺天盖地的雨水里，就只是站在那里而已。

尾崎疑惑的声音在耳畔响起。  
「Ozaki……？…谁呀。」

少年窸窸窣窣地穿着衣服，而晃司站在窗边，抽着烟。浊液从他赤裸的腿间淌下，滴答滴答，掉落在地板上。  
「抱歉，一时激动…就没用安全套。我没病，吉川先生您放心。」  
「…无所谓。」  
「……其实你和男人的经验并不多吧。虽然我年纪小，但姑且还算擅长这些事……」  
「……」没有答话。  
「唉……」  
对方忽然长叹一声，眼神里透出轻微的怜悯。  
「您……也是可怜人呢。」  
他系好牛仔裤的拉链，从沙发上捡起外套，向大门的方向走去。  
「那……我先告辞了。」

晃司抬眸，看向夜空。这夜没有星。  
这夜也没有雨。他一直躺在自己的床上，躺在浊液与汗水的溪流中。自窗口灌入的风吹过他左胸的空洞，那里曾有什么东西鲜活跳动着，如今却只剩干涸的遗迹，伴随他度过漫长的永恒。

是啊，星星一定不会降落的吧。

他掐熄指尖的烟，忽然转身，从唇间吐出冰冷的言语。  
「不然，我们再来一次吧。」

The End


End file.
